


The Symbiote

by AwesomeKattyK



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Infinity War and Endgame don't happen cuz screw that, My First Work in This Fandom, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily (Marvel), Tags aren't as easy as they seem, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeKattyK/pseuds/AwesomeKattyK
Summary: The Avengers (along with other MCU characters) have finally been allowed to work together again. The true reason for this sudden change is unknown to the public, but the only thing that matters is the heroes are back togetherTwo months later, scientists find an extraterrestrial substance which they contain and examine. Eventually, they give it the name of the Symbiote.While Peter is on a field trip to a science museum he comes across the Symbiote, and it ends up connecting with him. The substance seems harmless for a while, but soon trouble sprouts and it's up to him and the other Avengers to stop the threat before it's too late.





	The Symbiote

**Author's Note:**

> The events of Civil War have been resolved
> 
> May knows Peter is Spider-Man as evidented at the end of Homecoming
> 
> The events of Infinity War have not yet occurred
> 
> This is my first ever fanfiction on this website so if you enjoy it feel free to do stuff idk I'm gonna work hard though so yay!

**£1: Touchdown**

* * *

 

      _"This is Base Squad 032 repoting back, an unknown entity has been spotted and contained in New York City. Characteristics include black, gooey, and might have a mind of its own, but we can't tell yet. Next course of action?"_

_"This is 001 Base, if you believe this entity may be a threat or a new substance for the face of Earth then bring it back to the lab so we can examine it. If it proves useful to us we can manipulate it for good."_

_"Copy that, bringing the substance back now."_

* * *

"Peter, honey! You have to wake up now or you'll be late to school!" Aunt May called out from the kitchen. Stumbling out of his bed, Peter looked at his alarm clock which apparently decided today would be a great day to not go off. It was 17 minutes after he was supposed to be getting up.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, quickly putting on clothes and running out into the kitchen where May had already set up his breakfast and put together his lunch. Grabbing the spoon, Peter immediately started chowing on the cereal.

"Careful sweetie, you're eventually gonna end up choking if you keep eating so fast." She chuckled as he finished shoveling the cereal and ran over to the couch to grab his bag.

"Thanks Aunt May! I might be home a little later than usual, Mr. Stark said he wanted to talk with me about something!" He called out as he ran down the stairs.

"Alright! Be careful Peter!" She called back as he sprinted down the sidewalk. A soft sigh came from her mouth. "He's gonna be the death of me one day..."

* * *

"Hey Penis!" The voice boomed from the opposite side of the hallway, causing Peter to roll his eyes. "How's the  _'internship'_ going?" Flash walked up to Peter, closing his locker right as he managed to get the last thing out. "Actually, you can save your breath. We all know you don't actually work for Tony Stark!" Laughing, Flash pushed Peter to the side as he walked down to his group of friends. "Later loser!" Peter glared into Flash's back as Ned walked up to him.

"Why do you let him do that stuff to you? I mean you're Spider-Man! You can literally stand up to him!" His best friend told him as they walked down to their last class of the day.

"Because if I do punch or hit him, I could accidently leave him seriously hurt! You know I have inhuman strength, and the last thing I need is Flash and his whole family nagging at me." Peter sighed. "Plus, if he stopped picking on me he'd probably go after some other vulnerable kid."

Ned sighed, seemingly defeated. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It just sucks knowing that you could stop him but instead you gotta hold back and deal with his bull." Peter nodded in agreement. The sound of a bell filled the hallways as the two boys looked at each other and started sprinting down to their science class. Opening the door, the boys frantically took their seats.

"Mr. Parker, Mr. Leeds. You're both late.  _Again_." Their science teacher gave them both a dirty look.

"Sorry sir! We got caught up in-"

"I don't need to hear your excuses Peter. Just be thankful you're my best student, or I'd probably be writing you up." Peter sunk down in his chair.

"You should probably be more subtle next time." Mj said from across the room, biting down into a cookie. The teacher looked at her.

"Ms. Watson, why are you eating in my class? You know that's against the rules due to sanitary reasons." She shrugged.

"Cuz I'm hungry."

* * *

 

"FRIDAY, when does Peter Parker get out of school?" Tony asked the AI as he sat back in his chair.

 _"Mr. Parker gets out of school in approximately 25 minutes. Would you like me to start up your car?"_ The AI responded.

"Yes, I would. Thank you FRIDAY." Tony took his feet off his desk and stood up, puttng on his fancy coat.

"You're actually going to pick up the kid from his school?" Natasha said as she bit down into an apple.

"Is there a problem with that?" Tony smirked.

"Nope." She took another bite of the apple. "Just be careful, you know Pete doesn't like attention drawn to him."

"I'm sure Young Peter will be just fine with us stopping by to bring him here." Thor said from the couch, causing Tony to jump slightly, as he didn't realize the God playing on the Xbox. Loki's head also popped up from the couch, but the god of mischief stayed silent.

"Okay, first of all, you aren't coming with me, I'm going alone. Second of all-" Tony stopped when he realized there wasn't a 'second of all'. "Bye" and with that, Tony closed the door and headed to his car.

 ~ **-=+=-~**

When Peter exited the school building, he practically jumped out of his skin when a car with  _Tony Stark_ in it honked at him, followed by the man waving him over. "C'mon Peter, I don't got all day." Peter's face immediately turned red as almost the whole school turned to look at him, including Flash. Quickly, he ran over to Tony.

"M-Mr. Stark! What are you- Why are you- How-"

"Whoa kid, slow down, we can discuss this in the car." He didn't let the kid finish his sentence. "And before you ask, yes, you are riding with me to the Avengers Tower." Peter sat in the front of the car, not wanting to draw any more attention. As soon as the seat belt clicked, the car was on the move again.

* * *

 

Most of the car ride was silent, only the sound of old music accompanied their ears. At least until the music suddenly turned off.

"So, how was school?" Tony asked, and Peter jumped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, school was good. Just learned more unnecessary topics that won't help me when I'm older." Peter sounded completely unenthusiastic, and Tony chuckled as he recalled thinking the same thing at his age.

"Well, I think you'd be surprised." He said. "By the way, we're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! I'm not sure when the next one will be coming out sine for the next month all of my teachers are doing crazy stuff for the finals, so your patience would definitely be appreciated! Till next time guys, this is AwesomeKattyK, signing out for now. See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if it's bad, it's been like 7 months since I've last written any fanfiction. Well stay tuned for the next chapter, I'm not sure how long it will take for it to come out since I have finals and prep for finals for the next month, but until next time, this is AwesomeKattyK, signing out for now. See ya!


End file.
